purple blood
by Yoroichicat
Summary: primera espada infiltrates the seretei and becomes the lieutenant of squad 2...


**Chapter 1: Squad 2**

**Pairing: No pairing as of yet**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Although I wish I did (imagination starts to fly away {snap back to reality} sigh, tears, gushing tears) Once again I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! **

**Things that may help while reading:**

**'...'- thought**

**"..." speech**

_flashbacks_

**Ai- "indigo" in japanese **

'why on earth was she here, in squad 2 barracks wearing a lieutenants badge' she asked herself silently while she sat on a couch yawning drowsily.

_FLASH BACK_

_"well done Ai" Aizen sama said as he ruffled her short purple hair . Ai smiled up at him and said happily "thank you Aizen sama. killing squad 2s lieutenant was easy. I killed him in 2 minutes." he lifted her up onto his shoulders she wrapped her arms around his neck " what are your orders for me now Aizen sama" _

_"I want you to enter the stealth force and get into squad 2 and become its lieutenant." He smiled at her and asked "is that ok"_

_"thats fine Aizen sama. i'll keep in touch. Bye!" she jumped of his shoulders and vanished into her room she got her zampacto. Then she remembered some thing and walked out of her room and asked what she would have to wear he gave her a shinigami uniform she looked at it and said "its beautiful but i cant fit it its way to big!" _

_"I was expecting you to go in your larger form" Aizen said frowning _

_Ai sighed "my hair is such a bother in that form though and I cant get away with as much as I can in this body" indicating her hight witch was about 2 feet high "oh well" she sighed "bye again" she went into her room. As soon as she was in there she stood on her toes and reached for the lock on her door she flicked it and it reacted with her spiritual pressure and sealed her door. She grabbed a blanket wrapped it around her and undressed. She started to grow foot by foot when she was at her full hight the blanket that she could have used as a tent now barely covered her. She was freakishly tall in this form about 8 and 1/2 feet and her hair that was shoulder length was now down to her waist she reached for her new shinigami uniform and put it on. She looked in the mirror and immediately blushed. The outfit Aizen gave to her was... revealing. She wore the average shinigami pants but her top was not. it was a strip of black fabric clasped in the front with a amethyst clasp and the rest of the strip hanging over her stomach at the edges of the strip there purple embroidered butterflies. She liked the butterflies but she didn't like the fact that so much of her stomach showed. 'oh well' she sighed 'i'll kill him later for making me wear something like this' she sighed again then translocated to the soul society._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Right..., now she remembered. She had quickly succeeded in being accepted into squad 2 and had moved up the ranks in squad 2 quickly as well. The reason she had forgotten where she was, was because last night she had celebrated becoming lieutenant. She didn't drink any sake although she drank coke instead... probably 12 litres of it no wonder she couldn't remember stuff. She looked around again with now focused eyes, her room was... a mess probably the result of a coke sugar high. She hated mess it clouded your vision and cluttered up your mind. She sighed and started to put every thing back in order. Just as she finished cleaning she received a hell butterfly 'its so pretty' she thought picking up the delicate creature and examining it when she remembered that it held a message. She laughed sheepishly at her self and read the message it said {please meet me in my office, soi fon taicho}. Ai looked at the butterfly for a few moments before the importance of the message sank in. All of a sudden the realization of what the message meant struck her she dropped the butterfly and sornedoed to soi fon taichos office. She ran in the door and then bowed slightly. Ai looked down at her short taicho, soi fon looked up at her and said "you sure took your time coming here"

"yeah sorry about that" she ruffled her unruly purple hair "so what did you want me for taicho" Ai asked

"I have your first mission..."...

**I think I will just leave it there...**

**Mwa ha ha ha ha ha erupts from my left shoulder I look to see my pet dragon Sparky,**

**Me: Hi Sparky what do you of my fan fiction**

**Sparky: You could do a lot better {he says very harshly}**

**Me: Hey be nice it was my first fan fiction and I just fed you half of my caramel slice!**

**Sparky: So! But I am curios to know what the readers think.**

**Me: Me to! They might be nicer than you**

**Sparky: {pokes tongue out at me}**

**Me: Any way. Sorry about that readers Sparky is actually nice when he is not being a critic :) Please review and comment! pls don't be to harsh this is my first fan fiction. I know my spelling and grammar sucks. But I would like feedback so pls comment. Sparky thanks you bye:)**


End file.
